


Writing

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, also go read edy's stuff it's longer and has actual character and plot development, gotta channel that frustration, i should sleep, idk i felt like writing something, if you take the names out it could be any fandom, it's literally just a few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: Writing is difficult.





	

"Writing is difficult." 

"Tell me about it. I'm only three lines into this and I've been working on it for hours."

Tyler's chair creaked. "I mean, that happens too. But that's not the hard part right now." 

Josh cocked his head at him. Lazy gusts of air from his mouth blew hair off his face.

"There's too much in my head," he admitted.

So Tyler kept rocking on the creaky chair, and Josh kept blowing his hair out of his eyes. And they both kept writing, one like he was running out of time and the other with the speed of a pale breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> writing is srsly hard tho kudos to [edy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edy) for writing as much as they do


End file.
